Hikari to Yami (Light and Dark)
by Netheria Projects
Summary: Here in this mmorpg, two games crossover and creates Hikari to Yami, a place where SAO and Cross Reverie come together. (I am still figuring out the plot so please be patient. If you are lost on what is happening jump over to my other story SAO Reborn and get caught up) Status of Story: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 - Zoey

****So I got reviews that you guys want Kirito and Asuna to be in this story and not OC's also one other wanted the two girls that Diablo journed with as a couple. What do you think? I mean I am willing to do those two requests if you want!**** **  
Chapter 1 - The Guild Games Pep Talk, Yay for us**

"Hestia! They aren't that happy!" Serial yells and I zoomed down the path flying away from the angry mob of villagers. Serial was just a bit behind me wing his angelic wings flying after me. "I mean jokes on them, they should of gave me cookies and pie! Mmmm so good!" I said to him and he just rolled his eyes and said, "You could of not destroyed the village you know. This is like the fifteenth one you destroyed because they refused to give you pastries." I grinned, "It was stupid that the creator of Hikari to Yami didn't make the villages indestructible." I stuck my tongue out and he growled, "Well I didn't think that players like you would exist!" I laughed and we zoomed off and we dodged the flaming fireballs shot at us. Yeah that is right, Serial is the creator of SAO Reborn and Hikari to Yami. He is an amazing guy that started off on the wrong hand but became to be one of my closest friend and soon we started dating. Serial looked at me and said, "Uh, problem… the barrier that they cast here keeps foreigners from leaving!" I looked at him and said, "Why the heck did you put that in here?!" Serial looked at me bomboozled, "I don't really know…" He swipes the air and pushed a few buttons and we teleported.

"One bottle pop, two bottle pop, three bottle pop, four bottle pop, five bottle pop, six bottle pop, seven bottles of pop!" Seth sang and then Valor starts in with the other line of the song while Seth sang his line again, "Don't put your trash in my backyard, my backyard, my backyard, my backyard, don't put your trash in my backyard, my backyard is full!" I grinned as Maou danced around and singed along with them, "Fish chips and vinegar! Vinegar! Vinegar! Fish chips and Vinegar! Vinegar! Vinegar!" I looked at Serial and he shakes his head and says, "You guys! What are you doing?!" They stopped and Seth said, "Having fun… why can't we have fun?" Valor swayed and then walks over to his boyfriend and said, "Don't put your trash in my backyard! My backyard! My backyard-" He gets cut off with a kiss and Valor slumps to the ground knocked out. "Ohh sorry Valor, forgot that this character can do that." I sighed and said, "What were you guys drinking?" Seth looked at me and said, "Nothing, except water and possibly some sprite." Maou runs into a table and Rayne catches him and said, "What the heck is wrong with you Maou?" Maou looked at her and smiled, "Hi! I mean I feel great!" Valor wakes up and shakes his head and said, "Seth, what did you put in the drink?" Seth runs in place and said, "Nothing! I mean! Maybe a potion… but nothing else!" Valor rubs his head and said, "I am going to kill you Miya-" He gets zapped by an invisible force and Serial says, "No real names, sorry!" Valor glares at Serial and said, "How come we get to you use your name then?" Serial points to his name tag: Serial Lvl: 200 Unknown. "Duh! My name is Serial!" Valor lunges at him and Serial disappears and reappears on a table and said, "Kneel!" Valor slams into the floor and is frozen in a kneeling position. "I hate creators…" Valor cries and Seth runs over to him and hugs Valor, "Aww it's ok! We can kick his butt later!" Maou was nuzzling Rayne and she says, "As much as I enjoy this… it's a bit much." Maou was now pulling her ears and Serial looks at him and said, "Here I'll fix this mess." He swipes the air and pressed a few holograms and a blue color swept over Maou and he falls to the ground. "Owwie… my head!" He shakes his head and glared at Seth, "I told you not to do it!" Seth whines, "I am sorry! I like potions and I thought this would be a good one to try!" Maou stood up and said, "I am going to send you to hell the next time you ask me to drink one of your potions!" Seth opens his mouth and nods, "Ok! OK OK! I won't be a potion maker than!" Valor grins, "That is settled!" Serial looked at them and gave a sigh and said, "Look. The guild wars are going to start soon. We have so few members. I think we will be fine though since we are all top five or higher." I looked over at Valor and he had a Seth on his neck. "Seth, quit feeding on Valor." I said and Seth looked at me and said, "But I am not breaking any rules." Serial shrugs, "He technically is not." Seth bites Valor again and Valor hissed, "I'm a bit dizzy..." Seth opened his eyes and lets Valor go. His boyfriend shakes his head and I sighed, "Seth, I am going to have to ban you if you keep doing this." Seth rolled his eyes, "You can't ban a moderator… or can you?" Serial smiles, "She can kick you offline if she wants but I don't think I put in the coding that you can ban another staff member." Rayne looked at us and said, "Okay guys you have fun backstabbing others. Is there anything else we need to do right now?" Serial tips his head, "About the Guild games?" Rayner nods and looks down at Maou hugging her waist. "Do you mind?" Maou quickly let's go and apologies, "Sorry Rayne, but can't I pamper my girlfriend?" Rayne sighed annoyed. "I'm sorry but this girl can take care of herself in and out of game. Anyways yes about the guild games." Serial placed a finger on his chin and said, "Well they are against other teams. I have to say perhaps if we gain more members we would have a better chance on winning-" Serial gets cut off by Seth, "Pfft, Serial, dude you are the creator wouldn't you just kill everyone?" Serial shrugs, "I actually am going to place my CP under you Seth so no." Valor woozed, "Well that sucks." Rayne sighed and said, " I don't think our guild size matters each of us can probably take a guild each and get it done in a few minutes." Serial snorted, "How so? I mean we beat the second guild under us by 200,000 CP, but that isn't that much." Rayne chuckled and looked at Serial. "We have the top five players on our team. I don't think we'll have too much trouble." Serial shrugs and said, "Ok than." I sighed and poked him, "Plus you can dominate anything." Serial blushes, "That sounds wrong but yes I can." I shake my head and punched him across the room. "You have such a dirty mind!" Serial roars with laughter, "I learn from the best!" I blushed and screamed, "What does that mean?!" He continues to laugh and his form flickers a bit, "Poor you." He disappears and Maou says, "Well what should we do now?" Seth sighed and patted Valor, "Valor and I are going to go eat dinner, don't know about you guys but Valor, we should go." Rayne laughs and looks at Maou, "Is the game tonight?" I shrugged, "Dunno. I mean Serial just left and I don't know about this either." I spotted Valor and Seth logging off and I sighed, "I would think Serial would tell us if the games were tonight." I waved and signed off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Zoey

**So my co. writer is** **furious** **with me! XD Life of having two writers write a story. We are thinking on a good plot to have your requests put in. Stay tuned**  
 **Chapter 2 - Crashing a Dinner Date**

I woke up in my room and I took the headset off and sighed. I looked over at my computer and it was flashing with a new message from my mom. I thought it could wait so I stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower. I wet down my hair and put in conditioner first then tied it up in a hair tie and kept it out of the water. I thoroughly washed my body and then untied my hair and washed the conditioner out. Once it was all out I lathered my hair with shampoo and washed it in, then washed it out. I rinsed my body off one last time and hopped out and dried myself of. I looked at the clock and it took around fifteen minutes to clean myself up. I tied the towel around my body and then sat down and read my message from my mom:  
Dear Zoey,  
This is urgent please read this as soon as you can. I received a notice that Raven's dad has been released from prison and on his way to get revenge on his son. I don't know when he will arrive but please have your friends protect him every minute of the day.  
\- Love Mom  
I hissed and dialed my friends on a group call and I kicked where they wouldn't be able to see me. I quickly run to get clothes out of my drawer and changed. "Hey Zoey, what is up! I was about to eat." Jackson said and Carmen joined in and said, "Yeah what's going on?" I flipped the screen so they could see me, "Sorry I just got dressed but we need to figure out where Raven went-" I get cut off my Jackson, "Uh why? They are on a date. I am not crashing their moment." I sighed, "Look, it's important. Raven's dad got released from prison and on his way to get revenge on Raven." Jackson and Carmen were very silent and then they started to yell, "Well s#¡+!" "Oh crap!" "I mean we should-" "Jackson?!" "Carmen can you not step on my foot?!" "Hold on Zoey-" I growled, "Shut up! Ok? We just need to find out where they went!" I scrolled through my phone and I saw that Raven still had his GPS on since I needed to find him when his dad casted him out on streets. "It looks like they are at Olive Garden." I said and they looked at me and frowned, "Why in the world would they pick Olive Garden?" Jackson snorted and Carmen said, "I hate Olive Garden." I looked at them and said, "You guys are rude!" Carmen yawned and wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck, "No we just naturally go together." I snorted, "You love birds need to get a life. Just meet me at Olive Garden." I signed off and grabbed my coat and run out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Carmen

**So we are actually going to put in Kazuto and Asuna along with Rem, Shira, and Diablo. It will be a twist to the story but hey, I like surprises.  
Chapter 3 - What a Storm - Cameron**

I rushed out and grabbed my jacket. Jackson quickly rushed after me and looked worried. "This won't be good." I nodded and I hopped into Jackson's Jeep. "Hurry up and go already we don't have time darling!" I slightly hissed and Jackson quickly started the car. "Okay okay, I'm going!" I softly smiled and we drove to Zoey's house. "Uh… what street does she live on again?" Jackson smiles and me and I facepalmed, "We were just at her house a few nights ago having a nice dinner!" I tugged his shirt and pointed, "Take a left." Jackson turns and I kept giving him directions to her house.

Zoey was running in place by the time we pulled up and she bolted into the car and yells "Hurry up! Get going!" I turned and looked at her and said, "We're trying to Zoey! You could've ran the way there if you are gonna be impatient!" Zoey stuck her tongue out and said, "Well sorry! It's like freezing here and I don't want to die." She moves her blonde hair out of her face and said, "Jackson, you can take a short cut by turning right." Jackson nods and quickly turns right. "Good lord you two are gonna drive me insane." Jackson quietly groans and I laughed, "As if Jackson!" Zoey grins, "Drive you insane? Nice pun there _driver."_ She chuckles and Jackson glares at her, "I wasn't intentionally making a pun _Nightshade_!" Zoey grins again, "Suuuure…" I looked over at Jackson and he rolled his eyes as we pull into Olive Garden. Jackson helps me out and rushes us inside.

When we got inside, Zoey looked frantic and rushed passed the people, who usually seat people, and disappeared into the mob of tables and people. I sighed and grabbed Jackson's hand then we rushed after Zoe. We heard a few shouts and I ran toward the noise. We turned a corner and saw in the back by the restrooms a bigger man cornering a boy. Zoey was kicking him and Miyamura and screaming. People around them were staring at them and they were too frightened to do anything. The waiters and waitresses we on the phone calling the cops, I guessed and Raven was shaking his head in fear. We ran over and Jackson started kicking Raven's dad. Raven tears away from his father and runs. His dad catches Raven's leg and Raven slams into the floor with a dull thud. Raven screams in pain and said, "Get away from me you heartless villain!" Zoey grabs a fork and said, "Let go or I'll stab you!" Raven's dad chuckles and slaps Zoey into a table. Raven had blood on his lips and he looked at Miyamura and said, "Just go Mira… I can't win this fight, I never did." Raven's dad smiles at his son and Miyamura growls, "I am not leaving him to abuse you again Raven." He grabs a glass plate and slams it onto Raven's father's head and I picked up my phone. I quickly dialed a phone number and smiled, "Uncle you are really slacking on your job." I heard a slight pause and a husky voice replies, "I've been busy Carmen, anyways what happened?" I softly smiled and looked over. "You know a guy named Henry Hart right?" I heard a groan and I smiled, "Well he's back again and threatening his son and causing a ruckus!" I heard a table flip over the phone and my uncle got mad, "Tell me that in the first place Carmen! I'm heading over now." I looked over at Raven and his dad.

I picked up my shoe that I took off and it had a slight heel on it. I quickly threw at the back of Henry's head. It hit him in the back of his head with a slight heel print on it. "Hey creep get your hands off of Raven." Henry turns and smiles at me and he said, "I don't have my hands on Raven." I softly smiled and I slightly tilted my head. "We all know what you did to him and I most certainly feel that you got too short of a sentence. How about you just kindly go back and do another sentence." Henry rolled his eyes, "I don't even have my hands on my son." I smiled and looked over, "That doesn't matter everyone here is a witness you to bullying the younger generation." I heard the door slam open and I saw a slightly older man and I waved, "Detective Rossi you took forever!" My uncle glared at me and I continued, "Also Henry my dear lad, did you forget the effect of your first sentence? You have no right to be near your son or if Raven feels threatened or scared he is able to report you to the authorities." Henry glared at me and threw a chair at me. I quickly ducked and sighed, "You shouldn't know that!" I smiled and tilted my head, "Oh I know a lot of things… I use the information I keep very discreet or as open as I want. Detective Rossi have you seen enough yet or are you gonna take him?" My uncle stares at me as I looked over calmly. "Henry Hart you are hearty arrested once again… Men cuff him and put him in the car." A few more officers walked in and cuffed Henry Hart. I yawned and I got smacked in the back of the head. "Owww uncle what was that for?" I turned over and looked over at my uncle with tears eyes, "When did I have such a cocky little niece? I want the cute and nice one from before. Also you snooped through my office about that case didn't you? Also when did I become a detective?" I chuckled and hugged my uncle. "Aww deep inside I know you love me! I so totally didn't do anything in your office the last time that I was there! Also in my heart you have always been a detective! It's much cooler than being the chief of police." My uncle slapped himself in the face and my friends looked over confused, "Wait what? He's the chief of police?!" They pointed at my uncle and I chuckled, "My lips are sealed." Zoey looked at me astounded and said, "You clever little girl." I looked over and smiled, "Guilty as charged but honestly though uncle, grandmother and grandfather are waiting for you to get married soon." I heard the instant shuffle of feet and my uncle was farther away from me. "Please don't tell them that you saw me here!" My uncle quickly runs away.

After a few minutes I chuckled, "That's always a good joke to tell him if I don't want him hear anymore. My grandparents have totally forgotten that issue way long ago." Zoey snickers, "I like your uncle. He seems fun!" I laughed softly and looked over. "Guess how old he is." Zoey got a deep look in her face, "40!" I laughed loudly and tears fell down my cheeks, "That was a good one but no Zoey. He is actually just 22." Zoey gawks, "Wuuuut!" Raven walked over to us and he said, "Uh hey guys, sorry about what happened." I chuckled and nodded to Zoey. I looked over at Raven and smiled, "It's perfectly fine Raven. We're here for you. Plus you and Miyamura remind me of my uncle a bit." Raven tips his head, "How so?" I smiled and looked over, "Just a hunch of mine." Raven frowns, "I don't think I am like your uncle at all. He is more assertive than me." I laughed and nodded, "Maybe but then again you don't know him like I do." Miyamura appeared beside Raven and he looked at me and said, "You trying to take him somewhere or what?" Raven narrows his eyes and slaps his boyfriend, "Wrong set of words." I looked over confused. "What in the world? Anyways I need to run after my uncle." I wave goodbye to them and I ran after my uncle.


End file.
